A primary object of the invention resides in the provision of a ferret-type leak detector including means for signaling the presence of a leak as the ferret passes thereover with improved means for the generations of sonic signals within the fluid stream for detection at stations both upstream and downstream of the leak aperture and comparison of the differential of signal arrival times for determining the leak location.
Another object is to provide a ferret of the type which houses leak detection apparatus with means for generation of sonic signals in opposite directions through a fluid stream while utilizing major structure of the detection ferret as components of the sonic signal generator.
A further object is to provide a fluid pipeline leak detector ferret with improved means operable in response to a leak detector signal to actuate a pressurized gas driven transducer for generation of sonic waves which travel in opposite directions within the fluid stream for detection at stations up and downstream of the leak.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent to persons skilled in the art upon examination of the drawings and the following description.